Percy's Shoes
by CeruleanSalamandastron
Summary: Percy gets shoes from his father and they have mysterious water-god powers. After first book, before second book, not meant to disrupt the official plot of the series.


Author's Note: This was written about 5 or 6 years ago, before the second book in the Percy Jackson series came out. It's one of my oldest fanfics and probably my first finished. I was quite the idealist, as aspects of the ending are reflected in the second book of the Percy Jackson sequel series. Anyway, these characters belong to Rick Riordan, though the Greek Gods are ©The Ancient Greeks. I tried to emulate Mr. Riordan's fun way of writing, but I was really naive and not very good back then. I hope I've improved. All in all, it was fun messing with Gabe.

Gabe Ugliano went to Sears and bought himself some sneakers. Then he drove home in his perfect new car. When he got home, the pair of shoes eyed him critically and said, "Wow! You're fat. You'd better get exercising!"

At that, Smelly Gabe took the elevator to ground floor and chucked the shoes into the dumpster. He took the elevator back up, muttering "Good riddance" to himself. After the day's tiring events, it was time for some TV. The pig-like man grabbed an extra-large bag of potato chips and settled down on an oversized sofa for some nice channel surfing.

He turned the telly on to an opera. Snore. He had seen that yesterday. Stuffing a hefty handful of Lays into a wide, germ ridden mouth, he changed the channel. Flick, a bug spray commercial. Flick, a sporting race with the names of the leaders scrolling along the bottom: Percy Jackson, Theodore Hastings…Percy Jackson?

The fat man stuffed himself with more potato chips. This was tv. Tv didn't lie. Or did it? Just then the camera zoomed in on the skinny, dark haired boy sprinting in front of the pack. One with eyes like the sea, with GABE'S SNEAKERS ON!

Gabe stuffed more chips in his mouth then spewed it out and called Sally to tell her to clean it up. The only problem: Gabe had forgotten where his cell phone was! He watched in growing anger as Percy drew farther away from his competitors. Percy wasn't the type of boy who ran races!

Percy panted. He could feel the monsters behind him, angry, with Mist to protect them from mortals. He could also feel the water in the sewers below him. The power of the sea kept him going, as well as his sneakers. They were blue Nikes, with wave patterns across the sides. And they shouted encouragement, too.

"Keep going! You're healthy and slim and those Kindly Ones are slowing down!" Percy chanced a backwards look. Some were slowing down, but not because they were tired. They were going to cut him off before he got to the open manhole and safety! The water pulsed below the pavement. _Keep going, Percy. I believe in you._

"Thanks, Dad!" Percy grinned at Poseidon's encouragement. He turned a corner, and there was the construction crew working on the open manhole. But across the square, the Kindly Ones appeared. Percy sprinted faster, trying to get to the manhole and his father's protection before the monsters got there.

Time slowed down. Percy's every effort, every step seemed exaggerated, as did the hags' across from him. Anger welled up, the sea in a storm, and as Percy leaped high above the manhole, one fo the Furies leapt for him.

Polluted water blasted into the hag's eyes, killing her instantly. Percy fell into the sewer and safety. The stunned cameraman turned to the third place person and said, "Well, I guess that's it. You won!"

Gabe stared, stunned. Well, at least the cursed boy would go away to his stupid summer camp and leave the shouse for nim, Gabe, to rule. And boss around Sally. Gabe muted the TV and fell asleep.

Percy rode the current to the sea, staying dry the entire time, until he got to Poseidon's castle. He then had a party and invited his friends Grover and Annabeth.

The night before Camp Half-Blood opened for the year, Poseidon told Percy about his shoes.

"These are for you, son of the Sea God. They never get wet, not even for me, and the laces can only be cut by Riptide, your sword. Also, in case you lose them, there is a charm on a chain you can use to summon them. Here." Poseidon gave Percy a silver necklace with a small charm on it, a merman riding two dolphins and holding a trident.

"Thank you," Percy said. "I will use them well."


End file.
